


Make A Wish:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Giving Spirit Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Charity/Charities, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Make-A-Wish Foundation/Organization, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Talking, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Five-O ohana makes a special trip to the hospital as a part of theMake-A-Wish-Foundation, Will it be successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of  my series for Five-O making a difference during the holidays.*
Series: Giving Spirit Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563931
Kudos: 4





	Make A Wish:

*Summary: The Five-O ohana makes a special trip to the hospital as a part of the **_Make-A-Wish-Foundation_** , Will it be successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series for Five-O making a difference during the holidays.*

“These kids deserve a wonderful holiday, I think that we can deliver that to them, Don’t you ?”, Sgt. Quinn Liu said, as she & the members of her ohana were making their way to the **_Children’s Ward_** of **_Shriner’s Children Hospital_**. It was part of  
the **_Make-A-Wish Foundation_** , that it was possible for them to do this.

“Do you think that the children will be really excited to see us ?”, Officer Junior Reigns asked worriedly, as they continued to make their journey towards the room. Officer Tani Rey said this to the young seal, reassuring him.

“We are like superheroes to them, They _are_ gonna be thrilled to see us, Officer Adam Noshimuri added to the mix, by saying this, “Tani’s right, They are gonna want us to come every year, I think starting today, We will be making a difference in their lives”, The Ex-Lifeguard smiled at the former criminal, & mouths, _“Thank you”_ to him.

Captain Lou Grover said, “Listen now, This is gonna be a tradition no if’s, ands, or buts, We are gonna be doing our best, Got it ?”, The Big said the last part with an arched eyebrow to the three youngest members. 

Tani, Junior, & Adam nodded in response to that, Commander Steve McGarrett was proud of his team, & ohana, Cause they are really stepping up this holiday season. The Former Seal even told them so, & they thanked him, The Five-O Commander said this to them, as soon as they got to their desired destination.

Meanwhile, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams saw that the Director saw them outside the door, & smiled, as she waved them in. They slowly made their way in, as the Director exclaimed, as she said into the microphone, “Boys, & Girls, Give it up for the Five-O Taskforce !”, Steve & Co. knew that they made the right choice to come.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
